


Final Nights

by Freddieinwonderland



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, I know it's shite but I needed to write it, Mostly porn, Porn with a hint of Plot, Shameless Smut, Uvo has a giant dick, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddieinwonderland/pseuds/Freddieinwonderland
Summary: Uvogin has been captured by the Nostrade family and becomes entranced by one of their guards. Or, Uvogin has no need for self restraint and spends his last few days alive in the arms of a pro hunter who was dragged into Kurapika's plan of revenge.





	Final Nights

Uvogin had been captured and restrained. The boy in the front seat had him bound with his nen-enhanced chains. It wasn’t the chain user that had his attention, though, but the woman next to him. He breathed in her sweet scent of grapefruit and jasmine. There was something intoxicating about her small, delicate body. He leered at her, examining the swell of her lovely breasts spilling out of her tight black top. He knew the girl noticed his gaze. He saw her glance at his bulging muscles and strained trousers. He grinned.   
“What’s a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?” He rumbled.  
She snapped to fix her blue-grey eyes on his face, unsure how to react.  
“Shut up, spider.” The chain-user snapped.   
“Your boyfriend?” Uvo looked at the girl. She subtly shook her head, her braid lightly slapping his bicep.   
Uvo’s grin widened. If only he could get out of these damned chains. He’d kill the chain user and his comrades, and fuck the girl on their corpses.  
But he would not rape her. Of the countless types of crimes he had committed, rape was not one of them. He would seduce her until she was begging him to take her, to make her his. If he enjoyed her, maybe he’d bring her with him back to the hideout and keep her as his toy. He shifted in his seat, trying to conceal his hardening cock.   
The girl noticed his movement and purposefully looked away, a lovely shade of pink coloring her face.   
It wouldn’t be as hard as he thought to bring her to her knees.   
Huh. She’d look very pretty on her knees. Sucking his cock and staring up at him with those big eyes.   
“We’re here. Knock him out and make sure he’s restrained. Alice, you’ll come with me.” The girl looked at the chain user.   
Alice. That was her name.  
“I hope I will see you again, Alice.” Uvo murmured, fixing his intense, lust-filled stare on her.   
She gasped and turned away, running after the boy. The huge spider chuckled, watching her firm backside sway as she left hurriedly.   
He fell into unconsciousness thinking of her pretty eyes and creamy skin.   
*****************  
Uvogin woke to the flimsy attempt at torture, but he ignored the man to stare at the girl near the door. She was staring at his bare chest with an unreadable expression on her face.   
The group of people left, but she did not. Alice stepped towards him, examining his muscular body. She bit her lip, her eyes flitting up to his.  
“You like what you see, kitten?” she jumped back, staring at him in shock.  
“Don’t worry!” he laughed. “I don’t bite. Much.” He winked at her. She blushed.  
“I think your friends are going to kill me.” He said, more seriously. “Will you grant a dead man’s final wish?”   
She looked at him in surprise.  
“What is it?” she asked, quietly.  
“Just a simple kiss from a beautiful woman.”   
She stared at him in shock, but didn’t run away.  
This was good. She was thinking about it. Then, ever so hesitantly, she approached him as one walking towards a dangerous animal.  
Uvo watched her with barely repressed excitement. Most women would be intimidated by his size and his strength. She certainly was afraid, but she didn’t run. Her lovely hair tickled his face as she leaned over him.   
When her lips met his, all thoughts flew from his head. He had expected, at most, a kiss on the cheek, but here was this strange, lovely, girl kissing him and her lips were so soft and sweet. She pulled away slowly, a thin trail of saliva still connecting them. Her eyes were big, her breath fast and stuttering. She was trembling, completely vulnerable. If only he was free. He’d take her in his arms and show her true passion.   
She looked at him, her hand hovering over his thick bicep.   
“Alice-chan!” She turned suddenly, breaking the spell between them.   
“I’m sorry. I have to go.”   
“No need to apologize, my beauty. I can die happy because of such a kiss.”   
She blushed and offered him the tiniest of smiles before leaving the room.   
It wasn’t long after that some of his comrades came to rescue him.   
“Let’s go.” Phinks said, shifting uncomfortably in his suit.  
“No. I got something to do before we go.”   
“What the hell do you have to do?” Nobunaga grumbled.   
“There’s a girl I have some unfinished business with.” Uvo grinned, massaging the feeling back into his wrists.   
“WHAT? You’re delaying our escape so you can fuck some whore?”   
“That’s not like you, Uvo.”   
“This isn’t just some whore. She’s beautiful and I want more.”  
“Well we aren’t sticking around waiting for you to finish.”   
“I wasn’t coming back with you anyway. That chain user… I’m gonna kill him.”   
“Fine, Uvo. We won’t stop you. I’ll try and find info on the chain user, though.” His friends left him. Uvogin quietly walked down the hall, searching for the hint of the girl’s aura. It wasn’t long until he found her.   
She was lying on a bed, staring at her phone. He kicked open the door and she started to scream before he clapped a huge hand over her mouth.  
“Shhshshshhhh, kitten. Don’t scream. I won’t hurt you.”   
She stared at him wide-eyed.  
He smirked and stroked her soft hair, trying not to sigh in bliss as the silky strands fell through his fingers. His other hand left her mouth hesitantly before cupping her cheek and kissing her hard. She gasped and stiffened, struggling slightly, before completely collapsing in his arms bonelessly, staring up at the man.   
“I’m gonna take care of you, beautiful. Come with me.” He murmured.


End file.
